The next move, what's it gonna be?
by Liese13
Summary: Spoiler alert: Takes place after the game/alternate ending "He hadn't slept for days and felt as if he was about to starve but Cole Phelps was still alive" Cole wakes up in the tunnels under the city. He survived the water masses but will he find a way back into his old life now that everyone thinks he's dead? His family, Elsa and the job. He finally had to get everything right.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:  
_**_His everyone, I just finished LA Noire and am truly fascinated by it's story and characters. I wasn't very satisfied with the ending though and think that something was missing there. So I decided to write this fanfiction in which Phelps survived the terrible accident in the tunnels and has to face the decisions and mistake he has made and find a way to get along with his life. He has to clear his mind about a lot of things, especially his relationship with Elsa. The fanfic is Cole/Elsa centered but most of the other main-characters will also appear.  
_

_I want to apologize for some mistakes you may find in the text as English is not my mother-tounge. But I hope you like it anyways and find it easy to read and entertaining.  
_

_Reviews are much appreciated :-) Let me know what you think and if you wanna read more of it. Now have fun  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LA Noire or any of it's characters, nor do I gain any profit with this story. It's simply written for others who wished the game to have ended another way :-)  
**_

He couldn't breath.

That was the first thing Cole Phelps was aware of as his body struggled to gain consciousness again.

His eyes flung open and everything in him wanted to take a deep breath but it didn't happen. Something was blocking his lungs. He could feel his body convulse as his organs were about to fail due to the lack of oxygen. He was about to give up and send a last prayer when suddenly some kind of coughing reflex took over making him gulp. And finally there came water floating out his mouth. A lot of water. It was a terrible feeling to lay there on the ground not being able to control the own body. But when the coughing and choking stopped Cole could finally take in some air.

He remained motionless on his back and took deep and long breaths. Relief came washing over him. He wasn't dead yet. But what had happened? And where was he? He slowly sat up and immediately realized that his clothes and entire body were soaking wet. He was sitting on a stony ground in some kind of tunnel. And then all of a sudden the memory came rushing back to him. The chase of Hogeboom, the flamethrower carrier of his unit back in the war. He had kidnapped Elsa and he and Jack had entered the tunnelsystem of the canalisation to save her and bring the series-killer to justice. Jack had executed the poor man while he'd helped Elsa to make her way out but what had happened afterwards? Cole could remember seeing Biggs on the other side of a grid at the ceiling. Biggs had opened it and Cole had heaved Elsa up to him. But something was wrong. The water in the tunnel system was rising very fast. Just seconds later Jack Kelso had been standing by his side. Cole remembered that he'd looked terribly worn out with a bleeding wound on his arm. That was why he'd helped him out first. And just when he himself was about to climb out of the tunnel the water came rushing towards him and he was getting washed away by the water masses. The last thing he'd seen were the shocked faces of his partner, Jack and Elsa.

But how much time had passed since that moment? The water masses had trickled away where to he couldn't tell. Cole slowly came to his feet and almost stumbled to the ground again. He quickly supported his body on one of the walls breathing heavily. It was only now that he realized just how bad his condition was. He felt dizzy and very feeble. Something thick and warm ran down his forehead and trickled into his left eye. Cole wiped it away with a shaking hand and found out that it was blood. He seemed to be having a gash somewhere on his forehead. But right now he had to concentrate on getting out of the tunnel. He made some slow and careful steps towards the left. He'd been lying in some kind of niche and one branch of the tunnel lay right in front of him. But he had to find out that both ways were filled with rubble and rocks. A part must have collapsed during the flodding. How was it even possible that he was still alive? He had to find another way out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, thanks for following this story and marking it as a favorite :-) I have to say that I feared no one would read it 'cause the game's out for quite a while now and no one would be interested in it anymore. But it's nice to see that I was mistaken ;-)  
but still reviews are very appreciated. Let me know what you think ;-)_

Two days later:

Elsa finished the song with a soft decrescendo. The few people sitting in the audience of the Blue room gave a warm applaus but still she couldn't really enjoy the show. She was moaning. Cole Phelps's funeral had only been the day before and she felt that she missed his calm and controlled presence in the audience. He'd used to just sit there sipping on his drink and watching her with that absent look in his eyes.  
Cole Phelps had been a good lover maybe one of the best she'd had in years. Although she never liked that their relationship always implied infidelity towards his wife and family. But it had been his decision not hers. He'd been a man with many talents but he also had his vice. But despite of that he hadn't deserved this end, this terrible death. Elsa let out a little sigh and quickly checked her hairstyle before beginning the next song. It was Cole's favorit. She couldn't stop thinking about him while singing and thought that it would take her quite a while to forget about the detective.

Was that daylight? It looked like it but Cole couldn't be sure. He wasn't sure about anything any longer. He'd spent about 4 days now walking through the maze of tunnels at least he thought that it had been around 4 days. His wristwatch wasn't working any longer and he'd never seen any daylight...until now. He'd been wandering through countless tunnels of which most were blocked with rocks and rubble so that he had to turn and search for another way. The only reason he hadn't died yet were propably the small puddles of water which were left on some parts of the ground. He drank some of that although it smelled and tasted disgusting. He hadn't slept the last days and felt as if he was about to starve but Cole Phelps was still alive.  
He'd been thinking a lot while trapped in that maze. He'd made a quick recapitualtion of his life and especially thought about his beautiful wife and daughters and how he'd treated them. Why did he have to cheat on Marie? Then his thoughts had drifted off to to Elsa. Beautiful, intelligent and mysterious Elsa. He figured that he loved both women in a way. Was that even possible? And how should he deal with that matter if he ever came out of this maze alive?

All these thoughts were forgotten for a moment as he stared up to the small hole in the ceiling. It was definitely sunlight blinding him through it. The hope of seeing the street of Los Angeles again gave him the strength to move some of the rocks around and to build a pile out of them which he could use to climb towards the hole. He didn't have luck with his first try, the pile collapsed as he tried to climb it and he crashed to the ground, hitting his head on one of the rocks and grazing his knees and hands but he tried again and finally made it.  
His calloused hands felt the warm ground and soft grass on the surface and he managed to pull himself up with the very last power his body could provide. The light blinded him although the orange tone suggested that it was already evening. He quickly took in his surroundings. There wasn't anyone around, he appeared to be in the courtyard of some kind of factory but it seemed to be closed.  
Cole tried to think about what he was supposed to do next as he could feel the very rest of his power fading. He could make out the form of a payphone about 20 feet away from him, that was his only chance. He slowly made his way towards it while searching his torn up pockets for some change. He fortunately found some coins, inserted them to the phone and dialed the first number his tired brain could think of.

„Kelso?" Jack felt a bit annoyed as his phone buzzed in the evening. He'd just been about to leave his apartment for dinner downtown. „Jack?" he could feel his heart skipping a beat for some seconds. He knew that voice, although it sounded muffled and kind of unfamiliar. „Cole?" he asked slowly and was still not quite sure if he could trust his own ears. „Yeah it's me. Could you pick me up?" Cole sounded very exhausted. „How is that possible? Everyone thought you were dead! We buried you!" Was he dreaming? „...explain that later...please I need help." Jack sighed. „Ok, where are you?" He quickly wrote down the vague address his former comrade was giving him. Jack grabbed his hat and immediately left. The address led him to the other end of the city and it took him almost an hour to get there.

His thoughts were running wild as he was driving through the city. It could be possible that Phelps was still alive, they had buried an empty coffin. It had been clear soon that major parts of the tunnel system had collapsed due to the flooding. Some search teams attempted to go in and find the body but they had surrendered after only one day. It had been almost impossible for them to find a way through the the mess in these tunnels. Nobody had told Elsa or Cole's wife that his coffin in fact was empty and Jack only knew because his new boss had told him in confidence the evening before the funeral. He hadn't liked the idea of Phelp's body rotting somewhere in that terrible maze of tunnels, no Marine should leave this world just like that. But everything had changed with Cole's call.  
Jack finally took a left turn and came on the drive belonging to some kind of factory. He could see the shape of the huge buidling in the distance. A gate prohibited him to drive any further. He left the car where it was and walked towards the gatekeeper's small woodhouse only to find that it was empty. Jack took a good look around to see if anyone was watching him. Then he stepped in, threw the lever that opened the gate for him and drove on the factory's ground.

The street led him directly to a huge courtyard. No soul was around propably because it was already 8:15 pm. But there in the distance he could make out one of the blue payphones and a figure lying next to it. He quickly parked the car and ran towards the body. Was it really possible? He had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks for your awesome reviews, made me really happy :-) I planned to upload a new chapter by the end of the week but figured I could as well do so today ;-) I hope you like it and review :-)_

And it really was Cole Phelps lying there on the pavement. But he looked very lifeless. Was he just unconsciouss or dead? He looked terrible, only a shadow of his former self. His gray suit was beyond dirty and torn up on various parts. The hair was messed up and greasy and his face looked emaciated. Dark rings were hanging under his closed eyes and a short brown beard had grown on cheeks, chin and upper lip. „Phelps? Cole, can you hear me?" he kneeled down next to the shattered Detective, trying to wake him. Phelps was lying on his side and Jack grabbed his shoulder to turn him on his back. Then he saw the huge and bloody gash just beyond his hairline. It looked dangerously inflamed. Everything about Cole's appeareance suggested that he'd just made his way out of the tunnels. But how did he survive? Almost a week had passed since the two of them had traced down Hogeboom.

„Cole!" he didn't respond. Jack pressed his ear to the man's chest listening for a heartbeat. He sighed in relief as he heard the steady _thumb thumb_. But the man needed help that was obvious. He continued trying to wake him – without success. „Let's get you to a hospital..." muttered Jack and grabbed Cole under the armpits to drag him towards the car. He'd learned that way of carrying dead or injured men back in the war.  
A shiver went down his spine as he tried to fight various flashbacks of similar situations. The bullet wound on his arm had still not fully healed and smarted under the weight of the unconscious man. He managed to put him on the backseat and rushed towards the next hospital.

He ended up at the same clinic in which he'd been staying after he collapsed at Elsa's apartement. At least the wounds from this fight had finally healed and not everyone flinched away anymore at the sight of his face. He went inside the nice building and towards the reception to get someone to help him drag Cole out his car. The pretty receptionist smiled up at him. „Mr. Kelso, how are you? Did everything heal well?" He returned the smile. „Yeah, I'm just fine, princess. But it's not about me this time. Have you read about that firebug trying to hide in the canalisation last week? And about the death of one Detective Cole Phelps?" „Well yes, it was all over the newspaper. Together with that big scandal about Elysian Fields, what a terrible conspiracy. And that poor LAPD man...he had a wife and kids didn't he?" „Yes and today it turned out that he isn't dead. But he isn't very well either. I got him in my car and could use some assistance." the young woman's eyes grew wide in surprise. „He's alive? But how is that possible?" „I don't really know yet...all I know is that he somehow made it of these tunnels today and that he's been there a really long time." the woman quickly came to her feet. „I'll go get the doctor!"

Just 10 minutes later Cole was in one of these comfortable beds in a nicely decorated room and beeing surveyed by the same doctor who'd also treated Jack during his stay. „This man is very close to a fatal mixture of starvation and dehydration." was his diagnosis. „We need him to wake up soon so that he can eat and drink. Monica could you take care of that nasty headwound? It definitely needs stitches." He then turned to Jack who'd been standing in the doorway. „And this really is the famous Cole Phelps?" he asked and then added. „Yeah I know his face from the papers. What's your relationship with this man, sir?" Jack had to think about his answer for a moment. Yeah what was this man to him? A friend was way too much to say...he remembered the short conversation between him and Biggs after the funeral. _„You weren't his friend." „But I also wasn't his enemy."_„We served together in the sixth marine corps. Know each other for quite some time now." was finally his answer. The doctor just nodded slowly. Despite of his grumbling and empty stomach Jack decided to stay a little longer. He took a seat in one corner of the room and watched as the nurse put some fumigation on the head wound and began to stitch it up.

It only took her a few minutes and then she stepped back a little. „Doctor?" she walked towards the corridor. „He's waking up." „Good, very good." the doctor came rushing into the room again. „There's soup in the cantine, could you bring some here for the patient please? And plenty of water." She quickly left. „Mr. Phelps how are you feeling?" asked the doctor. Jack observed Cole slowly shifting in the bed. „Weak, very weak. And tired..." was his low response. „That is quite normal considering what you went through the last days." said the doctor soothing. „How long was I down there?" Jack decided that it was time for him to surface. He stood up and slowly walked towards Cole's bed. „Five days, more or less." he answered. Cole looked up at him with those tired eyes. „Kelso, thanks for taking me here. I guess I didn't make it 'till you arrived." „Yeah, it was a long drive. You were pretty out of it." he paused thinking about how to phrase the next words. „Cole...everyone thinks you're dead. We buried you, and everyone...your wife, Elsa...they're certain you died out there. And I thought so too until today." an incredulous look manifested itself on the detective's face. „But you never found my body..." „It was impossible because most of the tunnels collapsed." „Yeah, I realized..." Cole continued to stare up at him. „But what am I supposed to do now?" That question surprised Jack. „First you recover a little and then you tell everyone that you're alive." Phelps didn't look very convinced. „I can't just go and tell my wife that I'm alive. I guess she wouldn't even wanna see me and Elsa..." a desperate expression found its way into his eyes. Jack understood that his former comrad was a broken man and he couldn't help him with pushing his life back in the right direction. „You'll have to sort it out. Can't help you with that." Cole nodded but the look of desperation didn't leave his face.


	4. Chapter 4

„You should really calm down a little Mister..." intervened the doctor. Cole looked puzzled as if he'd already forgotten about his presence. The young nurse returned with a plate of soup and a bottle of water. „Eat something, drink and try to sleep okay? I'll check back on you later." instructed the doctor and left them alone. „I'm flattered to be here with two handsome young men like you are." said the nurse who seemed to be trying to cheer them up. Jack did her the favor to smile a little but Cole's mimic remained frozen. „Here you go." she placed the tray with the food on his belly. The soup smelled delicious and Jack could hear another growl of his stomach. „Would it be possible that I could get some of that as well? Didn't eat much today." she flashed a big smile at him. „Of course! But I fear you have to pay for it as you're not a patient here." „That's fine with me."

Cole slowly ate the soup although he didn't feel much apetite. He knew that his body needed the food and the soup in fact tasted very good. It was prepared with fresh vegetables and potatoes.  
Kelso was sitting next to him bolting down a bowl of soup himself very quickly. Cole still felt very weak and couldn't stop thinking about how he should tell the city and all the people he knew that he wasn't dead. The clinking of the spoon on the bottom of the bowl told Cole that Jack was finished with his soup. He stood up and placed the empty dishes on the side-table. Then he cleared his throat and spoke: „I'm gonna leave now Cole. I promise I won't tell anyone about you until you recovered and sorted things out okay? I may come and check on you again if I got the time..." he reached out for his jacket and hat. „Thanks for everything, Jack." said Cole frankly. Jack just nodded and headed out of the room.

Cole finished his soup and drank the whole bottle of water. He felt the throbbing pain in his headwound. „Do you need anything, Detective?" the nurse had entered the room again. _„Yes, good advice..." _came to his mind. „Maybe you want some painkillers? I won't be here for the night, so that's your last chance to ask." „You got something that could help me sleep? I've got a lot on my mind currently." she shot him an understanding look. „Of course, I understand. I'll get you something. Do you think you could manage taking a bath before the night? Your body might be highly infectious because of the dirt and bacteria with which you were in contact." Cole looked at the former light grey sleeve of his jacket and could only imagine how disgusting he had to look. „I guess that would be a good idea..." „Fine, I'll get everything ready."

He woke up sometime the next day without knowing what time it was – again. The sleeping pills had given him a deep and dreamless sleep and he was thankfull for that. Cole felt much better in the clean pajamas the clinic had provided for him and the bath the last evening had been one of the best things he'd experienced for a long time. He could feel his strength slowly return and sat up.  
„Well good day, Detective." he looked up and saw the friendly nurse standing in the doorway. Had she observed him from that spot? She came towards his bed giving him a warm smile. „You're looking much better today. How are you feeling?" „Better, but quite hungry." „I guess that's a good sign. I'll bring you something...I fear the breakfast is out but there might be something left of lunch." Cole raised his eyebrows. „What time is it?" „Around 3:40 pm...you slept for almost 16 hours." apparently she noticed his slightly shocked face. „But don't you worry, sleep is the best medicine." she winked at him. „The doctor will come to check up on you in a few minutes."

He ate something and after that the doctor made a full examination of his body. „Your left ankel is slightly swollen...but the bone is intact. You should try to put as few weight as possible on it. Does it hurt?" He proceeded to twist his foot around. Cole flinched slightly as the sharp pain raced up his leg. „Only if you do this...I'll try to walk." he asked himself why he hadn't noticed that injury the evening before but maybe he'd simply been too tired. He carefully stood up. The doctor was right, if he shifted most of his weight to the other foot then he could take some steps. „Alright. I think I better leave today." Cole had come to the conclusion that waiting didn't make his situation any better. But there was another problem. Nurse Monica and he had both decided the evening before that his suit couldn't be safed. It was beyond dirty and the fabric was really torn up. Getting it fixed would be as expensive as buying an all new one. „Do you have some proper clothes you could lend me?" he asked the doctor as he slowly walked across the room. He suddenly realized that he didn't even have money to pay the clinic for his treatment. And he'd seen the rest of his clothes the last time at Elsa's apartment. But had she kept them after his _death_? Was his bank account still existent? Most likely it belonged to his wife now. „I'll give it back to you as soon as I find my own clothes and then I'll also be able to come up with the money for you...but first I need to go and sort things out...I hope you understand." The doctors mimic remained serious. „Your case is very extraordinary...if I have your word that you'll pay the clinic then it's fine with me." „I'm am honest man, doctor, or at least I try to be. You have my word."

_So Cole finally makes his way out into the world again. Any guesses about what's gonna happen next? ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, thanks for your continued support :-) It's really cool to see that there are still so many people interested in LA Noire and it's characters. Please keep on reviewing and enjoying this story_

Only 10 minutes later he was on his way out of the clinic. Nurse Monica had lent him some coins for a taxi. But where should he go first? He couldn't stand a meeting with one of the two important women in his life yet and that's why he decided to visit his former partner first. Biggs was and old and wise man and Cole somehow trusted him, maybe he could help him figuring out what to do. Cole wasn't sure if Biggs would be at the office at this time of the day but he decided to give it a shot.

The strong sunbeams warmed his face as he stepped out of the taxi. The trousers the doctor had given him were too big for him and Cole tripped and almost fell as his left shoe got caught in the fabric. He managed to regain his balance but hurt his injured ankle in the process. He oppressed the swear words forming on his lips and started walking slowly towards Wilshire station. He noticed some pedestrians staring at him curiously but he couldn't be sure whether they did because they recognized him or just because of his pitiful sight.  
He made his way into the buidling and towards the reception desk. He knew the man sitting behind it and remembered leaving him messages for Bekowsky and Rusty during a case. The receptionist was reading something and looked very absorbed into whatever was lying in front of him. Cole cleared his throat to drag the man's attention to him. „One moment, sir..." said the man absent-minded without looking up. „I'd like to talk to Herschel Biggs." he really tried to put authority in his voice like he used to while working cases or during his military service but noticed that he still sounded hoarse and weak. He just hadn't used it enough the last days.  
The man held up his pointer-finger still without looking up, signaling Cole to wait. „It's important!" he added. „Sir, you're certainly not the only person coming here with an important matter and -" began the receptionist sounding annoyed and finally looked up from his magazine. His eyes met Cole's and then all color seemed to drain from his face. "Wha..." stammered the guy still staring at him wide-eyed. Cole sighed. "You're not crazy...it's me Cole Phelps. Could you just tell me where I can find Biggs?" "Ah...of course...he's upstairs filling in some paperwork." "Thanks."

Cole hobbled along the familiar corridor. The office was not very crowded on this late afternoon but still he walked past some employes. Most of them didn't bother looking at him but some stood still or stopped whatever work they were doing to stare at him. Cole felt like some kind of renegade and wanted to escape the corridor as fast as possible. He reached the stairs and it took him quite long to ascend them without putting too much weight on his left foot. Cole noticed that he was panting and sweating from the effort and accepted that he still needed some time to get back to his former fitness.

He found his partner's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" answered Biggs' friendly voice. Cole took a deep breath and stepped in. Biggs was standing in front of one of the bookshelves searching for something. He turned around to look at him pinching his eyes together a little. Then his eyes grew wide. "God lord!" he exclaimed and grabbed the edge of his desk shaking a little. "It's finally happening...I start seeing ghosts!" Cole grinned a little at the sight of his partner's completely horrified face. "I'm not a ghost Herschel. Or have you ever seen a ghost with a gash on it's head and wearing too big clothes?" Herschel slowly shook his head and kept staring at him. "I... I found a way out of the tunnels only yesterday. I need to talk to you. I need help." "How is that even possible? Let me take a good look at you..." muttered Biggs and came to him until he was standing only a few inches away from him. "It's really you...I can't believe it." Then suddenly Cole found himself wrapped in a warm and very tense hug. "I thought I'd never see you again, son..." he finally let go of him his eyes shining with tears. Cole was quite surprised about the strong emotions – he never thought that Biggs even liked him much. "But you've got some explaining to do...please have a seat...you look exhausted."

I didn't take Cole much more than five minutes to explain everything that happened. When he finished Biggs sat in front of him in silence.

"I could use some advice about what to do next..." "I see...I'll be finished here shortly and then I could drive over to Cental station and tell the chief about that matter...they should know first and can deal with the media after that, I guess you're aware that this story will drag some attention of the public." "Yeah..." Cole stared at his hands. He'd feared that and the last thing he wanted were reporters camping in front of every place he visited. "We have a new police chief by the way...that affair with Elysian fields is still all over the news and most of the wiredrawers are gonna be put to justice. I guess the new guy is alright his name's Brian Mason. I'll go talk to him but for now that's all I can do." "I know that and think that's already a great help for me. I don't quite know how they'd react if I showed up there myself today." Cole rubbed his itching eyes. "And I'm honestly not sure if I could handle it." Biggs nodded. "Yeah I wonder that you even made it here today. Damn it you were down there for four days and came out only yesterday you should be resting." "You're right...but I just couldn't stay in the hospital without doing anything." "What are you gonna do next?" asked Biggs while taking two glasses and a bottle of Bourbon from a drawer of his desk. Cole watched as he poured the golden liquid in both glasses.  
"Uhm...I need to tell my wife and Elsa. But I'll have to see Elsa first because all my clothes are at her place...I hope." He didn't tell Biggs that he secretely found it easier to visit Elsa first. She would understand like she always did and she'd be able to give him what he needed most at the moment: comfort and the warmth of a human touch. Someone lying next to him. Biggs nodded again and pushed one of the filled glasses over to his side of the desk. "Drink that son, you look like you need it." Cole accepted the glass and emptied it without another word.  
"I will drive you to her place. Can't let you wander down the streets on your own today." "Thanks Herschel." said Cole and felt relief as the warmth of the bourbon came rushing through his body. "Just let me finish this case report here and we'll be on our way."


	6. Chapter 6

_Here you go with another smaller chapter. I really tried to work out Cole's and Elsa's relationship in this one and the following and really hope you like the way it turned out. Please tell me what you're thinking :-)_

_By the way: I'm just about to finish a second LA Noire fanfic called "The black widow", it's a classic case-fic although it takes place just after this story. I'm gonna post the first chapter when I'm finished with this story and really hope that you'll read that one as well.  
_

Elsa entered her apartment and had to close the door using her right foot because her hands were occupied with carrying bags full of groceries. She hated that kind of shopping and was glad that she'd gotten over it with. Elsa placed the bags in the kitchen and started to empty the contents in fridge and coupboards. The sun was already beginning to set outside and Elsa was happy that she didn't have to work this evening. She'd just cook a little meal for herself and spend the rest of the evening reading, smoking and listening to the radio.

She was just about put some milk and juice into the fridge when suddenly someone knocked on her door. She immediately felt suspicious. Who would come to visit her at this time of day? She barely had any visitors at all but sometimes men used to follow her back home from The Blue Room. These men normally had bad intentions and Elsa was fully aware of the attractable effect she had on them. She quickly walked towards one of the cabinets in the living room area to pull out her small revolver she kept there for protection. It knocked on the door again – sounding urgent and impatient this time. Elsa hid the weapon behind her back as she approached the door and leaned forward to look trough the peephole.  
All she could make out was a flash of skin, the other person seemed to be standing very close to the door. "Who is this?" she asked feeling her heart pound. "Elsa, it's me, please let me in!" "Cole?" the name came out her mouth before she could even think about it. She could feel the cold metal of the revolver slipping out of her hand. It dropped to the floor with a loud shatter. She opened the door and there he was. Cole Phelps just stood there leaning against the door-frame and looking up to her with a strange look of uncertainty in his eyes. Elsa didn't know what to say unsure if she could trust her eyes. Cole also seemed uncertain about his next move. "I...come in..." she finally broke the awkward silence. He followed her in slightly limping.  
"Elsa...I don't know what to say...I didn't die in these tunnels..." "Apparently..." she responded and slowly accepted the fact that her lover was alive. She pulled him towards her and hugged him closely. She needed some physical proof to actually belief what was happening. He also embraced her, holding her tight as though he never wanted to let her go again. Cole smelled different. There was a scent of shampoo and shaving foam she didn't know and was that blood? She pushed him a bit away to observe him closely. There was a huge cut between his left eyebrow and the hairline. He looked very tired but managed a little smile. "What happened to you?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm. She gently pushed him towards the red couch and they sat down. Cole started talking with a neutral voice. Elsa couldn't believe that he was trapped in the canalisation for almost five days and still made it out of there alive. When he mentioned that Jack Kelso had come to take him to a hospital she felt a huge wave of gratitude towards the investigator. She should contact him again someday.

Cole explained that he'd met his partner Herschel Biggs, Elsa remembered him from the funeral. "He'll tell the others at the LAPD and I have to see what will happen after that. I came here 'cause I need some clothes..." he picked on the pair of trousers and shirt which both looked too big for his lean body. "Do you still keep them here?" "Of course...your suitcase is just where you left it..." the truth was that she didn't have the heart to throw his stuff away although she'd kept reminding herself that keeping Cole's clothes wouldn't keep him alive. Cole looked relieved. "Thank you." Then he sighed and buried his head in his scuffed hands. Elsa had pity on him and gently placed her hand on his thigh. "What's bothering you, Cole?" "It's just...I don't know how to get on with my life...I mean...I propably lost my job and Marie wants the divorce." he stammered without looking up. "Have you visited your family yet?" she wanted to know although she already knew the answer. "No...I don't know what to say to them...it's difficult." "You still love her, don't you?" she determined. " He finally looked up to her looking guilty. "But I love you too, Elsa." he admitted. Elsa could feel a shiver running down her spine. He loved her? They'd been having an affair for quite some time and they both enjoyed their meetings. But I had mostly been about sex and neither of them mentioned any deeper feelings until now. She tried to listen to her own heart. What was this man to her? She decided that she couldn't make up her mind about that just now and awkwardly attempted to change the topic. "Will you stay here for the night?" "If that's okay for you..." "Of course, you look very tired. I'll prepare dinner for us...just try to relax okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

She made some simple maccaroni with cheese because she didn't bring up the patience for cutting the fresh vegetables she'd just bought. They ate in silence and Cole bolted down so much of the noodles that it appeared as if he'd half starved. He helped her with cleaning the dishes after that and a little while later they found themselves sitting on the couch together again. Elsa thought about seducing him 'cause she'd missed his touch and the wild creature living inside of him that only showed when they had sex. Maybe it was their past that attracted them to each other. They'd both experienced the most horrible things, Cole during his service in the Marine corps and Elsa under the nazi-regime back in Germany. They both had to oppress all these memories, the anger and frustration to adjust to normal life again but oppressed feelings didn't vanish. They were still somewhere deep inside of them and that was the one thing they had in common. Maybe Cole had come to her because he couldn't share these feelings with his wife. War changed people and their relationships. She shot Cole a look and found him staring back at her. He looked helpless in a way and she decided not to seduce him. Not yet, not this evening. Instead she moved closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder because she could feel that he needed the touch. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close to his body. They remained in that position without saying much, just enjoying the company of each other.

"We should go to sleep..." decided Elsa around 11 pm. "You're right...I can take the couch again." "I guess the bed is big enough for the both of us." she could feel Cole raising his brows without really seeing it. He was surprised of her offer because everytime they'd met at her apartment she'd wanted him to sleep on the couch. He'd only been allowed to share the bed with her as long as they were having sex. She couldn't really tell why she'd wanted it that way but she'd learned all long time ago to not let men come too near her. And not to fall for them too easily so she'd kept them at distance for almost her whole life. Cole had always accepted it in contrast to most men she'd met before but on this evening she wanted to have him close all night. Maybe because she wanted to look after him but she couldn't really tell. "Okay..." said Cole without further commenting on that matter and followed her into her bedroom. His suitcase stood in front of her own cabinet. He picked one of his pajamas out and changed, Elsa did the same.

Just minutes later they were lying in bed side by side.  
"Relax now, Cole and have a good night...you need the rest..." muttered Elsa who already started to feel sleepy. "Can't stop thinking...and my whole body's aching." complained he. Cole was lying on his side, his back turned towards her. Elsa immediately understood that he was haunted at the moment. She'd had enough of nights like these herself. "I'll try to help you out with that." she moved closer to him and started to massage his back. It felt like a piece of wood, all stiff and tense. She forcefully pushed her fingers and palms into some zones on his back. She'd learned these techniques back in her childhood. Her father used to have problems with his back and since her mother was no longer around, his doctor had shown her the techniques with which she could help her father. Cole grunted in content. "Try to switch off your head for now...it sounds ridicously I know but it works sometimes. Think of all the good things you can still see and experience since you survived that accident. The ocean, flowers in summer, bright sunsets. The sound of birds, waves, the rustling of leaves in the wind." these were the images that usually helped Elsa to find a temporary peace of mind. She remained silent for some time to give him the opportunity to create these images for himself.  
"Now concentrate on your breathing." Elsa reached out for his hand and put it on her own chest. He turned around at that movement and looked her in the eyes. God, he looked so tired. But not only physically. Cole looked tired of life. She kept his hand on the chest and took some deep and slow breaths. "You see? Do the same and only concentrate on breathing. Try not to think of anything else." "Where'd you learn that?" he asked, with his natural curiosity showing. "Shhht! Don't speak!" she gently put her finger on his lips and then moved her hand under the blanket and on his chest. "Close your eyes and breath." Elsa didn't want to talk about her past. This was the unspoken conduct between the two of them: Don't ask the other one about his past. Under no circumstances. Cole's eyes shut and she could feel his chest raising and falling under her hand. The motion became slower with every passing minute. "Cole?" she whispered softly after about five minutes had passed. She got no response. He'd finally fallen asleep. With a little smile on her lips she turned on her side bringing some distance between the two of them again.

She woke several times that night. First Elsa thought that it was simply because she wasn't used to another person in her bed but then she realized that Cole was having nightmares. His body was constantly moving around, one moment he was laying on his back the next turning on his side again. She sat up a bit and pulled the blanket back to her side of the bed. Did he always have these dreams? She used to have her share of nightmares as well but they only haunted her a few nights a month.  
Elsa considered waking him but then he'd possibly not be able to fall asleep again. So she just tried to prevent him from falling out of the bed and gently stroked his hair. His tensed face seemed to relax a bit at her touch. Was it always like that? And if that was the case: How'd his wife use to handle it? Elsa reached out for the cigarettes she always kept on the side-table. She lit one and inhaled the smoke. Smoking always made it easier for her to think and she had to clear up her mind before being able to sleep again. What feelings did she have for the man lying next to her? She recalled the events of the last weeks. Cole had saved her after Lue's death. Lue had been the only person she really trusted and considered a friend. The time they'd spent together on Ellis Island together after escaping the Nazis had created a strong bond between them. The day she'd received the notification of his death her whole world seemed to collapse above her. She would have been all alone with her grief and who knows what would have happened, if Cole hadn't been there for her. They needed each other. It was as simple as that.

She stretched her legs stiffling a yawn. Her left hand was still resting on Cole's soft brown hair. The nightmare seemed to be over and he looked peaceful, more peaceful than she'd ever seen him before. Elsa finished her cigarette and moved closer to him until she could hear his soft breathing and feel it trickling on her skin. And as sleep took over, one thought settled in her mind. She truly loved Cole Phelps.

**_Hey guys, I need your help ;-) I figured that I can't really continue with my other LA Noire stories without having any details on Cole's daughters. Maybe you could help me to come up with possible names and age? I guess they can't be older than 10 years 'cause Cole's only 27 himself. So, if you're reading this please leave a suggestion in the review section :-)_**

**_And I'm also missing some feedback of you...would be great to hear some again  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

It was still early in the morning when Cole woke up. He felt fully recovered and could sense something like optimism for the first time since the incident in the canalisation. He'd get everything right this day. He was about to get up when he realized that Elsa was almost lying on him. Her head was resting close to his neck and one of her arms was wrapped around his upper body. She was sound asleep and Cole thought that her face looked like the one of an innocent little girl. He didn't want to wake her and carefully moved away from under her arm. She shifted a bit but didn't wake up. Cole made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He smiled when he saw that she'd kept his shampoo, shower- and shaving foam. Even tooth-brush and comb were just where he'd left them. Was it possible that Elsa had sensed he was still alive?

About ten minutes later he looked more like himself again. He had put on his dark blue suit with the matching hat. Standing in the bedroom he checked his reflection in the huge mirror. His face still looked a bit haggard and the dark circles under his eyes hadn't vanished yet but the ugly wound on his forehead was almost fully covered by the hat brim and all in all he thought that he looked normal again. He searched his suitcase and found his second purse. The money in it was enough to pay his hospital bill. Cole decided to go there first because he hated being in debt with someone. Some simple slides of bread with peanut butter were his breakfast. After that he scribbled down a short note for Elsa and left the apartment.

During the drive in the taxi he got the impression that the driver was observing him in the mirror but maybe he was only starting to feel paranoid. The driver didn't say anything though and he soon arrived back at the clinic. "Detective, nice to see you again." Nurse Monica smiled at him and this time he managed to return it. "How are you feeling today?" "Very well, thank you. I'm just here to return the doctor's clothes and to pay for my stay here." "You can hand everything to me. By the way: have you read today's newspaper yet?" "No..." responded Cole slowly anticipating what was about to come next. "Well then I can tell you that you made it on the front page." she chuckled a bit. "Everyone's really impressed by how you survived all the time in these tunnels. They're looking for you for an interview. They wanna know how you made it." "Well if I only knew..." She bent down behind the counter and put a newspaper on the desk in front of him. "Have a look if you like."

Cole took the paper and unfolded it _"Detective resurrected from death" _was the attention-grabbing headline printed in big capital letters. A picture of him was underneath it. He quickly skimmed through the text which shortly summed up his envolvement in the sixth marine corps and then mentioned his fast ascent in service of the LAPD. Unfortunately the article also mentioned his infidelity towards his wife and the affair with Elsa. Then it concentrated on the events in the canalisation and everything that had happened after. Sighing he put the paper back on the counter. He knew that reporters and the media were fast but he hadn't thought thad they'd get a hold of this story that fast. He just hoped that Marie hadn't seen any newspaper this morning because it would be terrible for her to find out about him through the media. He didn't want to do that to her.

Cole quickly paid and returned the clothing. Then he made and appointment for the removal of his sutures.

He was just about to leave when the receptionist's phone rang. She quickly answered the call and then heanded the receiver to him looking puzzled. "It's for you..." Cole accepted the call asking himself how in the world they knew that he was at the hospital. Except if it was Elsa calling. "Phelps?" a very familiar female voice answered. "Detective, I have a message for you from the police chief." "Ok, what is it?" "He wants you to come to Hollywood station immediately." "Did he say what he wants from me?" "No, I'm sorry, sir. But it's very important and he wants you to come as soon as you get this message." "I'm on my way, thanks." "Something bad?" asked Monica with concern showing on her face as she handed her the receiver back. "I'm not quite sure yet...I have to go, see you in a while."

It was a drive of around 45 minutes to the station and Cole finally ran out of money. Maybe someone at the station could tell him what had happened to his car. But what did they want from him anyway? Maybe fire him officially? They could have just sent him a letter and then the chief wouldn't insist on seeing him immediately. Or did he have to face something worse than a dismissal? Maybe they kept the reporters horded in the office to finally trap him there for interviews. He just couldn't tell and that drove him almost crazy on the way to his former workplace.


	9. Chapter 9

When he finally entered the building he found every living thing in it staring him down. He quickly nodded towards the few people he knew personally, pushed the brim of his hat deeper down his face and made his way towards the chief's office which he remembered to be on the first floor.

He knocked on the door and was told to step in. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Cole was surprised to see a quite young man sitting behind the chief's desk. The blonde man seemed to be only a few years older than Cole himself. "Ah Detective Phelps. Nice to finally meet you. I already heard a lot of stories about you though." Mason had stood up and came to shake hands with him. Cole still wasn't sure about what to expect. The chief didn't look angry or annoyed he even smiled at him. "Well I fear I don't know much about you, though." The remarkable baby-blue eyes of the man continued to observe him with curiosity. "I'm Brian Mason, the new chief in charge here. Thanks to you I guess." Ah, that was why this guy acted so friendly towards him, Cole's work had gotten him a promotion. "I'm new in town, just moved in from San Franciso. I heard your family is from there as well? Please, have a seat." They sat down with the desk between them. "I'm sorry, sir, but I still have no idea why you wanted me to get here." said Cole and couldn't fully oppress the tone of impatience in his voice. He finally wanted to visit his family and not waste any time at the station.  
"Well at first I want to congratulate you for the excellent police work you did with the Elysian Fields case. And of course that you survived this terrible accident in the tunnels down there." "Thank you..." said Cole cautiously knowing that this couldn't be all. "I was told everything about this thing you had with this German singer or still have?" Mason shot him a questioning look but Cole decided not to respond to him. It was none of his buisness. "Alright I don't even want to talk about this any further, I just want you to know that even though I don't like what you did there to your wife and family, I truly believe that it's important to seperate the people's work and private life nowadays." "So?" "I want to promote you again, detective." Cole raised his eyebrows. That was the least thing he'd expected. Mason flashed him a smile. "You'll be working homicide again. Congratulations. You still have your badge and weapon?" "I got the badge here, but I fear I lost my gun during the flooding."  
Cole still couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He'd been sure that his police career was over or that he at least would be doing patrol or traffic work again. "No problem the LAPD wil provide a new one for you. I figure you already worked together with detective Bekowsky?" "Yes...but isn't he partnered up with Rusty Galloway?" the smile faded from Mason's face. "He used to but it turned out that Mr. Galloway has serious problems with alcohol. He's suspended for now until we get his doctor's statement about how severe his addiction is." Cole nodded slowly. Rusty used to have a drink every once in a while even when they were investigating. He had tried to talk his partner into at least not drinking on the job but he hadn't even listened to him. Cole had decided to ignore the drinking as long as it didn't affect his work. "Drinking on the job is a manner I can't accept here." Mason seemed to be really strict about that and it came to Cole's mind that he maybe had a lot in common with the new chief. That could only be good. "So you can already start today, if you feel up to it..." Mason observed him closely. "Sure but tell me one thing, chief: Why me and why so fast?"

Mason let out a sigh but then smiled again. "I already heard you were a very clever one. Okay I'm gonna tell you...truth is there is a mysterious new case and I guess the LAPD needs your help. Your closing rate on cases the last months has been amazing and maybe you could bring some light in the dark. But let me brief you together with your new partner."

**So everyone, that was the last chapter, this story ends here. I have a second one finished, a case fic, which continues exactly where this one ends. So if you would like to read that one as well, tell me. Convince me to upload it ;-)**


End file.
